


Mac and the terrible, horrible, no good, very bad morning

by AnxietyIncarnate



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, Mac is super angry, Mac just wants to sleep, Murdoc is kinda scared of him now, My Magnum Opus, This is the peak of my writing career, and tired, lots of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 05:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20169061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxietyIncarnate/pseuds/AnxietyIncarnate
Summary: Mac’s morning hasn’t been going great, then it gets worse.





	Mac and the terrible, horrible, no good, very bad morning

**Author's Note:**

> So Chaosworld and I came up with this late at night, and thought it was hilarious.  
So here ya go, the product of our late night ramblings.

Mac was already having a bad day.

For one, he was tired.

He hadn’t gotten much sleep the night before, thanks to a pretty bad thunderstorm.

Mac _hated_ thunderstorms.

Then, that morning, he had woken to find that the power had gone out, and phone lines were down. normally not a big deal, but the generator was broken too.

And then, as if the universe had decided that he didn’t have enough to deal with, he’d gotten kidnapped, again.

So there he was, handcuffed to a chair, a bag over his head, with no idea who’d taken him.

There were footsteps, the bag was removed, and the kidnapped was revealed to be Murdoc.

Because of fucking course it was.

“Hello Angus, I must say-” Murdoc began, but Mac was quick to cut him off

“Fuck you”

Murdoc blinked in surprise “why, angus, I don’t think I’ve ever heard you curse before”

“God fucking DAMMIT, Murdoc! I am so fucking DONE with your SHIT!” Mac shouted, anger and exhaustion building up inside of him “now I’m LATE FOR WORK, because you decided to FUCKING MESS WITH ME”

“I think you shoul-“ Murdoc started again, but Mac cut him off

“I DON’T GIVE A SHIT WHAT YOU THINK. FUCKING UNTIE ME AND LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!”

“I-”

“FUCK YOU”

——————————————————————————————————————————-

P.O.V JACK

When Mac hadn’t shown up, Jack decided to track his phone.

It led him to an abandoned warehouse, and he was pretty confused and worried at first.

Then he heard the shouting.

When he reached its source, to say he was surprised would be an understatement.

Mac was tied to a chair, and Murdoc was standing in front of him, looking dumbstruck.

The reason for this was probably that Mac was madder than Jack had ever seen him before.

He drew his gun, and pointed it at Murdoc. “Oh you’ve made him mad now you son of a bitch”

Judging from the fact that Mac was still shouting profanities at the man, he hadn’t yet realized Jack was there.

But Murdoc had, and he was giving Jack a ‘deer in the headlights look’

Jack gestured to Mac “let him go”

Murdoc stepped forward, quickly undoing the handcuffs, and immediately getting punched in the face.

Murdoc turned and ran, darting from the room, Mac still shouting after him

“GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE YOU FUCKING COWARD!”

Jack shook his head in amusement, moving to stand in front of Mac

“Remind me never to get on your bad side”

Mac looked up at him with a tired glare “fuck you Jack”

But there was no heat behind the words

Jack chuckled “let’s get you out of here”


End file.
